Leer
by Ary666
Summary: Yuushi.. esto tambien lo leiste en tus libros ? " Dirty Pair !


_Amo la dirty con todo mi corazón... y aqui dejo constancia de ello xDxDxD_

_Dirty Pair ( Oshitari x Gakuto) _

_Advertencias... Yuushi algo pervertido xD, Yaoi [ Pero me sigoguardando el lemon para otra ocasion _

_Disclaimer. Pot no es mio, las ganas _

#15 - Leer

-Ne ne¿Qué haces Yuushi?

El aludido levantó la vista, sarcástico, y encontró frente a si la sonrisa divertida de Gakuto, quien intentó quitarle el libro que descansaba en sus manos

-Es otra de esas novelas romanticonas, ne? – se burló el pelicereza, mientras Oshitari ponía el libro a salvo dentro de su bolsa

-¿Qué quieres? – inquirió, algo cortante. La sonrisa de Gakuto se desdibujó levemente- Terminasteis ya la limpieza – el menor asintió sentándose en el suelo tensai – Y…

-…Jiroh me dijo que te había visto venir aquí

-Viniste a buscarme – concluyó Oshitari , satisfecho – Gracias, estaba aburrido ya

Gakuto, unos segundos más tarde, asimiló las palabras de Yuushi y le miró burlón

-La novela era algo…

-¿¿Coñazo?? – le ayudo el pelicereza, riendo

-Monótona – corrigió Oshitari, dándole una suave colleja – no te metas con mis libros

-¿ Y quien lo hace? Solo trataba de buscar la palabra correcta- aseguró

-Ya, claro - Oshitari suspiró y se levantó, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero, que sonrió alegre – no sonrías tanto, encima que me tienes esperando hasta tan tarde

Haciéndose el ofendido tendió una mano a Gakuto, que no tardó más que unos segundos en tomarla y levantarse a su vez, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nadie te dijo que me esperaras…. – declaró Gakuto

-Cierto – concedió Oshitari, asintiendo levemente

-¡Entonces no me eches la culpa! – exclamo, haciendo pucheros. Oshitari echo a reír y el menor dejo de lloriquear.- venga, ven conmigo, te compensaré por haberme esperado

Gakuto se arrepintió en ese mismo momento de abrir la boca, ya que Oshitari sustituyó la risa por una mirada que hizo temblar de arriba abajo

-No de esa manera¡¡Yuushi no baaka!!-

-Que lástima….- murmuró el peliazul, sonriendo burlón. Gakuto le miró con odio- Perdón... no dije nada.

El menor dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar camino de la salida del colegio, seguido instantes después por Oshitari, que trataba de no reír descaradamente. Nada más alcanzarle tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, Gakuto le miró sorprendido.

-¿Esto también lo leíste en tus libros?

-El que¿esto? – inquirió el tensai alzando ambas manos entrelazadas. Gakuto asintió, sonrojado- No, en mis libros... normalmente la pareja de turno acaba teniendo sexo desenfrenado en algún lugar vacío¿están tus padres en casa?

-¿A ti que demonios te pasa hoy?- exclamó el menor, cada vez mas nervioso – creo que el calor te está afectando

Oshitari se echo a reír viendo la expresión de su compañero, que finalmente le miró con odio tratando de separar sus manos, sin éxito

-Me tienes miedo, interesante

-No te tengo miedo, es que hoy no eres el de siempre – negó Gakuto, desistiendo en su intento de alejarse del tensai- ¿seguro que no tomaste nada raro?

El tensai se encogió de hombros con una mirada misteriosa rondando sus ojos. Eso no era bueno, pensó Gakuto tragando saliva lentamente, cuando Oshitari estaba en ese plan… las cosas solían terminar con un pelicereza absolutamente avergonzado tratando de separar al peliazul de su cuerpo.

Mientras Gakuto buscaba una manera efectiva de huir, Oshitari le acorraló contra una pared, colocando ambos brazos a los lados para impedir su huida.

-Hoy no te escapas, Gakuto – susurró, con un tono de voz que hizo al pelicereza estremecer de arriba abajo

-Deja de hablar así

-¿Así cómo?

-Como si fueras un jodido actor porno – sentenció el menor, empujándole levemente- lo odio

-¿Seguro que no te gusta? – murmuró de nuevo el tensai, esta vez rozando levemente la oreja de Gakuto con los labios, provocando un nuevo escalofrío, más grande que el anterior

El pelicereza volvió a empujarle, pero esta vez para rodear su cuello con los brazos y besarle impaciente. Oshitari sonrió para sus adentros, abrazando con fuerza al mejor y acariciando sus labios con la lengua, lentamente

Un Gakuto algo desesperado le miró con los ojos bañados en deseo, logrando que el tensai sintiera perder el control poco a poco

-Me alegro de haberte esperado hoy – comentó, acariciando el cuello del menor lentamente. Esperó unos instantes pero Gakuto no respondió. Mirándole de reojo le vio con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, callando pequeños gemidos – desde luego , esto es mas interesante que un libro

Fin

Creop que me pasé un pco con yuushi.. seguramente me haya cargado algo de su personalidad acepta la muerte

Comentarios looooove

espero que os haya gustado y muuuchas gracias por leer


End file.
